Turning 18
by erics-lover-4life
Summary: Bella is in love her best friends brother, but doesn't see her as anything but his sisters best friend. First fic I have written so if it is bad I'm very sorry. AH,some OOC.
1. Preface

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, but I wish I did.

Turning 18

Today has to be the worst day of my of my life to this point. I am turning 18 tomorrow and no one has remembered my birthday. That's not the worst part the guy I am so very much in love with only sees me as his sister's best friend. Confused? Let me start at the beginning.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bellafor short. I live in tiny town in Washington state named Forks. I am your average teenager who just happens to be in love with her best friend. I have know Edward and his twin sister Alice since they moved here in the first grade. I think that is when I first fell in love with Edward.

_Flashback_…

I was playing in the sand box when my friend Angela said "Isabella lets go play on the swings." She was so excited that we got to play outside today that she didn't notice Mike Newton was coming tward us with a cup of worms. I didn't see the cup till it was to late and had already dumped it on my head. As I sat there crying Mike said " look everyone it's Isabella the worm princess." The next thing I knew mike was on the ground holding his nose and crying.

"Leave her alone or else" someone said to the now upset Mike. I looked up to thank who ever it was that defended me and what I saw was two of the most beautiful children in the world. I was still in awe when the pretty little girl with short black hair stuck her hand out to me. "Hi I'm Alice and this is my twin brother Edward" she said to me, but I was staring at Edward. He had bronze colored hair and was so cute but, all he said was "hello" and then ran away.

_End Flashback_…

Here I am waiting to hear from Alice who is in LA visiting her boyfriend this week. She won't be back till Monday. While I was in my own little world my cell started to ring. I didn't recignize the number so I causously answer with a "hello?"

"Bella? This is Jasper Alice's boyfriend. I am calling for her since she is in the shower. She wanted me to tell you that she is extending her stay here and won't be back for another week." I was floored to say the least. "Thank you for calling me to let me know tell Alice I said hi" and with that I hung up.

I decided to call Edward and see if he wanted to hang out, but when he picked up I heard someone in the back round say "Eddie come on I want to go to the movies." I was so upset that I just hung up and cried. Edward never even called me back to see what I wanted. I just went to bed and cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day as I walked into school from my beat up truck I saw Edward kissing the one person I hated most. Why her? Why Tanya? I thought he hated her. He has never shown any intrest in any girl in school; so why did he pick her of all people?

I didn't even adknowlege them as I walked to my locker at the end of the hall. I was just getting ready to close my locker door when I heard someone call out my name. "Bella. Bella. Bella!" I turned to see none other than Edward and Tanya. "What do you want Edward" I asked him as I got ready to go to my first class.

"I wanted to introduce you to Tanya my _girlfriend." _I looked up to see a big smile on his face as he said these words. I chanced a look at her and all I can say is that she had a smug look on her face; as if to say "he's mine and you'll never have him." All I could do was say " congrats" and then I went to class.

That is how my week has been. Every time I see _him_ he is either cuddling, holding her hand or just plain making out with _her. _If she sees me in the halls she just smiles and then laughs. I hate my life!

Alice should be home next week but that doesn't make me feel any better since _TODAY_ is my birthday and nobody cares. I woke up at 7:00 and decided that I couldn't be at home right now; so I drove out to beach and just sat there and watched the waves.

While sitting there I started to make a mental list of things to do before I turn 19. It wasn't a big list. 1)fall out of love with Edward. 2)buy a new car 9my truck is dying a slow death.) 3) fall out of love with Edward Cullen.

Around 2:00 I got in my truck and started to head home. I pulled up to my house and saw that my dad's car wasn't there. "He must have left to go fishing already" I said to myself as I walked up the front steps. I had just opended the door and all I heard was 'SURPRISE!!!"

My jaw just about hit the floor. Everyone was there standing in my living room. I just stood there not moving when I almost got knocked to the ground by a little pixie. "Alice?" I asked. "I thought you were staying in LA for another week" I said to her. "Silly Bella I had Jazz call you and tell you that so that I could plan your party without you finding out.' Did you really think I would miss your birthday?"

With that being said she dragged me into the living room where none other than Edward was standing with a red rose and a smile that could light up a small town. He stepped forward and handed me the rose and said "happy birthday Bella." "Thank you Edward." I said to him. I looked up to see he was still standing close to me and I wanted to ask what was wrong when he kissed me.

"E.. Edward?" I stuttered out. He just smiled bigger and kissed me again and then he said the words I have always wanted to hear. "Isabella Swan I love you."

"I love you too Edward." I said back. Then it hit me "Edward what about Tanya?" I asked almost afraid to hear his answer. "Bella I have loved you since the day in first grade when I yelled at Mike for putting worms in your hair.' I was only with Tanya to make you jealous. She nothing but a friend." I could hardly beleave what he was saying until I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and say " he is telling the trueth. He asked for my help, and I couldn't say no." I just stared at Tanya, when she smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back. I think this turning out to be a great birthday after all.

_3years later_

"Edward could you please change Lizzy?" I asked my loving husband of 2 years. "Sure bells I got her." He said with a smile that makes my knees weak. We have been to gether since my 18th birthday and are now very happily married. We have beautiful little girl and another baby on the way. All I can say is that I have never been happier and will never think that my family and friends have forgotten my birthday ever again.

Well that's it. I know it is not the best but I tried.


	2. A little backround

Let me once again say I don't own twilight.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I live in a small town in Washington. I have lived here all of my life and trust me when I say it can be heaven and hell all at the same time.

I live in a modest house on the eastern side of the town. My dad Charlie is the chief of police but he is still a great father to me. He has been both father and mother to me for a long time, but he does the best that he can.

My mother lives in Jacksonville Florida with her new husband Phil. She left us when I was about one and I only hear from her when she remembers that I exist.

I will be the first person to admit that my life is not now and never will be perfect, but it has had its high points. One of those highs being my best friend and confidaunt Alice. I met her and her hot brother Edward when we were in the first grade. Alice made it known from the minute that we met that we would be best friends and that I should just except it. She was right.

Edward on the other hand just said hi and took off. He is the love of my life but doesn't have a clue as to how I feel about him. Who knows maybe someday I will get up the guts to tell him but that is not today.

My other best friend is also related to Alice and Edward. Her name is Rosalie. She moved in with Alice's parents when she was nine years old. When she first moved here she hated me and I had no clue as to why. As time went on it turned out that she had a crush on one of the boys in my class and she thought that he wanted me. His name is Emmett. He and his brother were good friends of mine being as my dad was their dad's best friend. In trueth Emmett had a thing for Rose and Jasper his younger brother thought that Alice was a goddess.

As time went on we all grew into great friendships and even great relationships. All except for Edward and I but that is better saved for another time.

I hope that you liked getting to know a little about Bella's life and backround. The next chapter will be how she came to meet Edward and Alice.


	3. 1st Grade

Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As always I don't own Twilight. Well on to the story.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

1st Grade

Charlie Swan was standing in the middle of the first grade classroom at Forks Primary School. He was bringing his daughter Bella to school just like he does everyday. He was watching a couple talking to Mrs. Hart. "They must be new in town. I wonder what their names are." In the mean time he could hear Bella saying something to him but wasn't really paying attention. "Daddy I don't wanted to go to school. I want to stay home and watch tv." "Daddy are you listening to me? DADDY!!!" She finally had to yell to get me to look at her.

"Sorry honey what were you saying to me?" Bella hust rolled her eyes and said never mind. He watched as she ran off to play with her best friend Angela. It was then that he realized he was going to be late getting to the station and ran out the door.

Bella saw that there were two people in the room that she did't know and asked Angela who they were. She knew kid in her class and their parents. There were even a few kids she wished that she didn't know; like Mike Newton. He was mean to everyone but he was always just a little bit meaner to her. Why is that?

"Angela who are those people over there?" for some reason sje just had to know who they were. "Oh them? They are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Bella wondered how she knew when angela told her that they moved in next door to her.

"Guess what Bella; they have two kids out age, but one is a boy." She sounded so dosappointed about that. "Oh ok. Are they going to be in our class?" Bella wasn't sure why she cared. "Yes" was all angela said to her.

Thee day went on and as usual Mike was being mean to her. He pushed her on the round, smashed her clay tea cup and even colored on her school work. Finally it was time play outside and Angela wanted to play in the sandbox. "come on Bella I want to make sand castles." Bella sighed and followed her friend.

After about ten minutes of playing Bella noticed Mike was coming tward her. "Man I hate him" she said to Angela; who agreed with her. In the next minuted she was covered in dirt and worms and Mike was yelling something about her being the worm princess. "I hate you Mike." He was still laughing at him when someone said "leave her alone or else." Bella didn't know the voice so she looked up. It was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen in her life. Standing next to the little boy was a very pretty girl with bliack hair. "Hi I'm alice and this is my twin brother Edward." but all that Bella heard was his name and the "Hi" he said just before he ran away.

"Don't worry about him. He's shy." Alice was very nice and was funny too. All of a sudden she got a funny look on her face and then she looked at Bella and said that were gonna be best friends. All that Bella could think was that Edward was the cutest boy in the world.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Well that's it for this chapter, next up is getting to know Alice. I hope that you liked this chapter. Let me know what needs to be fixed.

Thanks everyone.

Chrissy


	4. AN

Hi I am so sorry that it is taking me a while to update. Both me and my daughter have been sick this week and to top it off my uncle passed away. I will try to have the next chapter up soon.

I am also writing a new story. It will be in the Southern Vamp series. I am a bigtime Eric/Sookie fan so I hope that you like it. Thanks again

Chrissy


	5. Alice

To start as always I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it.

******************************************************************************

Getting to know Alice

Bella walked into her room after a typical day of school. "Will there ev er be a day that Alice doesn't beg me to let her take me shopping or give me a make over?" An annoyed Bella flopped down on her bed and thought about what her life has been like since she met Alice and her sexy brother Edward.

_FLASHBACK_

"Isabella" yelled a very hyper active 8 year old girl. "Alice how many times do I have tell you not to call me that?" Bella asked as she watched one her best friends come running over to her. You see Alice is what some people call a kid with ADD, but as it turns out she is just hyper and happy. "What do you want Alice?" She just smile and said that she wanted me come over her house after school.

"As long as my dad says ok I will" Bella told her. Alice just smiled bigger and said " don't worry I asked him before he left after he dropped you off." That wasn't a surprise to her being as it was Alice. "Can Angela come over too?" Alice thought about it and then just shrugged her little shoulders and said ok.

As soon as the last school bell rang Bella, Alice and Angela ranto the Cullens car. Edward was already in the car and was reading a book. Bella sat next to edward and kind of stuttered out a "h.. h.. hi Edward." The only response she got was him shifting in his seat so he was facing the window. This was normal for them. Bella would try to to talk to him, but it would never come out right and Edward would either ignor her or nod once.

Bella was brought back from her thoughts by Alice asking her something. "Bella are you ok?" Alice was looking at her funny. All Bella could do was say "yes" and then look out the window.

At the cullens the girls went right to Alice's room. "So what do we do now" Bella asked. Then she saw the look on Alice's face and was afraid. Then Alice said the one thing Bella hated "makeover."

_END FLASHBACK_

Bella had decided to lie down in the middle of thinking of what it was like to be friends with Alice.

"Where has the time gone?' When will Edward see me as more than his sister's friend?" This is something that Bella has thought about often, but she always comes to the same conclusion. NEVER.

Closing her eyes she thinks about Edward and what he means to her; not that it matters. "I love him and he sees me as a nothing but a friend." Still picturing his beautiful green eyes and gorgous bronze hair Bella just sighs and remembers the first time Alice asked her about her feelings for Edward. They were14 and in 8th grade.

_FLASHBACK_

Alice and Bella were sitting on one of the couchs in the Cullens living room when Edward walked by. Bella watched every move that he made and when he looked over at her she blushed.

Noticing that Bella was blushing Alice decided to ask her something that has been on her mind for a while. "Bella do like my brother?" Bella was shocked and said "huh?" "Do you like Edward as more than a friend?' "Uumm yes?" Bella said in a tiny voice. Alice just smiled.

_END FLASHBACK_

That how Alice has been since she met her. Ther are times when Alice has to be told that she is going overboard but that only seemed to be when she was telling Bella to tell Edward how she feels.

Bella just layed there and thought about how much she loved Edward and that maybe Alice was right but she would never have the guts to to tell him. Then again to morrow is another day

**** **** **** **** ****

Well that's it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it. Next chapter coming soon.

Till next time

Chrissy :)


	6. Girls Night

Hi everyone. You know whats coming next... I don't own Twilight. So who besides me is on the countdown to see New Moon? I am so team Edward.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Girl Time

It was a normal day in Forks Washington. Nothing but clouds and rain and here comes Bella sloshing through the drops like they are weighing her down. Not paying any attention to whats going on around her she bumps into someone. "I'm so sorry" she says as she looks up to see none other than Edward. "Hi" is all he says to her. Bella looks at him strangly. It seems like he has more to say but can't ot won't.

Taking it apon herself to get him to tell her what he was gonna say before she trys to talk to him. "So how is everything going Edward?" he just looks at her for a minute then mutters "fine". Hoping to get him to say more she trys another question. "Have you talked to Emmett lately?" once again he took a minute to answer her. "Yes. I talked to him last night." He smiled as he said that and then he told her that he had to go."Well I have to go. Good bye Isabella." "Bye.' was all that she said as he walked away.

Just as Edward walked away Bella was mobed by her best friend. "Hi Bella." was the first thing that Alice said to her and just as she was going to respond Rosalie walked over to them. 'Did she say yes Alice?" Rosalie asked. Bella looked aprehensive and asked "what?" Alice looked so excited that Bella just had to smile at her. "Bella Rose and I want to have a girls night. No guys allowed. Will you come?" Bella looked at her two best friends pleading faces and gave in. "Yes I'll come." she told them.

Later that day found Bella packing an over night bag. She is spending the night with Alice and Rose at the Cullens place. She just grabbed her pj's, a change of clothes and her toletries. Alice came running in the room yelling for her to hurry up. "Come on Bella we have to go. I want to start our girls night." Bella just rolled her eyes and said" Geez Alice take a pill or something; I'll be ready in a minute. Just let me write anote to Charlie and then we can go."

Ten minutes and an even more hyper Alice later they were on their way. All of a sudden Alice asked her the one question that she was dredding. "So Bella how long have you been in love with my brother?" "What?" was the only thing that she could say. Alice just looke at her and and said 'don't denyh it we all know the truth." Shocked once again bella only could ask "what?"

they pulled up to the Cullens house tens minutes later and head right to Alices room. Rose was already in the room and was just hanging up the phone. "Hi guys. Sorry about that I was talking to Emmett." she said with a dreamy smile. Bella laughed and asked her how he was doing. Rose smiled even bigger and said" he is great, but I miss him." Emmett is one of Bellas most trusted friends and also happens to be Roses boyfriend. He has a younger brother named Jasper. Jazz as we call him is Alices boyfriend and also Edwards best friend.

_**Flashback**_

"Bella." yelled a very tiny Alice. They are now 9 years old and have been friends for about a year now. Bella looked up from the book that she was reading to asked her what she wanted. " What is it Alice?" she asked as she went back to her book. Alice just smiled bigger and said "My cousin Rosalie is coming to live with us. She is our age and really nice." Bella just looked at her and asked "why is she moving in with you?". Alices face fell as she told her about Roses parents dying. Bella wanted to cry for the girl and she hasn't even met her yet.

A week later Bella finally got meet Rosalie. " Hi I'm Bella." she said as she smiled at the pretty blond girl in front of her. Rose just looked at her and turned to talk to Edward. Bella was a little hurt that she didn't even say hi back but she just let it go. "Alice what did I do?" Bella asked. Alice just said nothing.

In the mean time Bella didn't notice the two boys that were sneaking up on her. Just as she was gonna say something to Alice someone grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "Hi belly bell." laughed Emmett while Jasper smirked at her. Bella laughed at Emmetts playfulness and said hi back. She never noticed that Rose was staring at Emmett like he just hung the moon.

"Bella when we grow up will you marry me?" Emmett asked her while smiling at her. Bell just looked at him and said " but Emmy bear I don't want to wait till we grow up." No one noticed the look that Rosalie was giving Bella. If looks could kill Bella would have been 6 feet under.

_**End of Flashback**_

The girls made themselves dinner and opted to eat in Alices room they wouldn't be over heard by anyone. Alice once again decided to ask Bella about her love for Edward. "Bella you never answered my question." Bella was confused. "What are you talking about Alice?" she asked not realizing that she ment the question from the car ride over. Alice and Rose just looked at each other and she asked once again. "How long have you been in love with my brother?" Bella looked at them and tried to deny it "i don't know what you mean. Edward is just a friend."

Her two best friends didn't look convinced at all. They both knew how both Edward and Bella felt about each other but they never said a word. As the night went on no one mentioned it again and the girls had a night that was just fun and relaxing.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Well thats it for this chapter. I hope that you liked it and please review. Since I won't update again before next month let me just say have a happy and safe Halloween everyone.


	7. Not feeling Well

Hi as always I don't own anything.

New Moon in one week and counting.

Not feeling well

Mondays are the worst day on the calendar for any normal person; Bella being one of those people sat on her bed glaring at the name of this particular day of the week. Not only does it mean another week of school, but also another week of hiding her feeling for Edward from everyone.

Getting out of bed and looking out of the window Bella saw that it was raining as usual. "I wonder what Edward is doing this moment?" she thought to herself as she walked out of her room and downstairs to make herself something for breakfast. "I hope that Charlie ate before he left for work this morning." she said to herself. Her father never remembered to eat unless she cooked for him. "Well I guess that I need to get ready for school." and with that thought she went to her room to get dressed.

It took her ten minutes longer getting to school than usual because her truck decided that it wasn't going to start right away. "I really need a new car." she mumbled to herself as she pulled into the school parking lot. Even though she was later than normal she was still fifteen minutes early. Alice came running up to her smiling like there was no tomorrow. 'Bella guess what!?" she said to her. Bella just looked at her like she was nuts and said "What is it Alice?"

Being the ball of excitement that she is Alice laughed and said "my parents are letting me go see Jasper in LA in two weeks. I'll be gone for a week." Bella was shocked to hear that she was going to be gone and then it hit her that she was going to be out of town on her birthday. "That's great Alice. I hope that you have fun and tell Jazz that I say hi." she told her best friend. Not wanting Alice think that something was wrong she smiled and said that she had to go to class.

After two of the most boring classes that she ever sat through Bella was on the way to lunch when she saw the one person in the world that she hated more than anyone.

Her name was Tanya. Not only was she popular and head cheerleader she was after the one and only guy that Bella would ever love Edward. In the case of Tanya there was no love loss; she hated Bella as much as she hated her. It was one of those cases where one girl knows that another girl likes the same guy as her and seeks to make the other girls life hell.

Ignoring the annoying tart Bella proceeded to her normal table. Alice, Rose and Angela were already there when she walked up. The girls were in the middle of a conversation but stopped talking when they noticed her approach. "Hi Bella" all three of them said at the same time. "Hi." was all she said back and then ate in silence.

Lunch went by quickly and now it was time for Biology. Bella loved going to this class. Not only was she getting an A in this class; she got to sit next to Edward. He was already at their table when she entered the room. Walking up to him she smiled and said "hi Edward." He seemed to be in deep thought so she just sat down and opened her book. As if just realizing that she was in the room he quickly smiled at her and said "hi". The only bad thing about their class was that Tanya was also in it. She walked in the room as if she owned it and made a bee ling for Edward.

"Hi Edward." she said in a really bad imitation of Meralyn Monroe. He looked up at her and gave a smile and said "Hi Tanya." Bella felt like she was about to throw up seeing the love of her life smile at her mortal enemy. Tanya smiled back and asked him if he wanted to go out that night. "Sorry Tanya but I need to study." he told her much to Bella's relief. Tanya was a little put off by the comment but just said maybe some other time before walking to her seat.

Looking over at Edward Bella said. " Why do you need to study? You are the one with the highest grade in the class and you are chapters ahead of the rest of us." He looked over at Bella and answered her with " I like to study, and you are right up there with me in the grade department. You are only a couple of points behind me. Plus I am sick of coming up with ways to turn her down." with that being said he went back to his thinking.

Bella spent the rest of the class thinking about what it would be like to date Edward but she knew that wasn't an option. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class and the end of the day. On her way out of the room she saw Tanya grab Edwards hand and pull him towards her. Feeling like she was going to once again throw up she ran from the room not stopping till she was at her truck.

On her way home all Bella thought about was Edward in the arms of the worlds biggest tart. Could this week get any worse? Of course it could. Thinking about Edward with Tanya was worse and not she felt sick to her stomach. Great now she wasn't feeling well. What would tomorrow bring or did she want to know? Most likely not.

* * *

that's it for this chapter hope you like it. As always review.


End file.
